


014. I Hate Authority

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I’m A Super Tough Punk Who Hates Authority. Your Parents Who Are Cops Who’ve Met Me More Than Once But, I Like You A LotEremika





	014. I Hate Authority

Eren had never felt so nervous in his life. He wasn’t even exaggerating, in the slightest bit. He’d met both of the Ackerman’s before, but they were under worse circumstances. Now, he was going to act like it was the first time he had since Mikasa didn’t know how much he’d done in the past. He just didn’t know how her parents would react, or act would be better. “Eren, what’s wrong?” Mikasa asked, pulling at his arm.

It took him a few seconds to process what she’d said. “Oh, um, yeah. Just nervous, that’s all.” Eren said, which was true. After he’d answered her, she returned her gaze back to the sidewalk ahead of them. She just didn’t know exactly why he was so nervous.

Mikasa laughed, looking from the sidewalk ahead back to Eren. “Well, don’t worry. My parents might seem tough but their real sweethearts once they get to know you.” Mikasa conveyed, slipping her fingers back into Eren’s. Yeah, if only they didn’t already know him and his record.

Eren tried to keep the thought out of his head but it just kept floating back in. “Hey Mikasa,” He started, looking into one of her eyes before she turned her head a little more, looking into his eyes as well, waiting for the second half of his question. “What would your parents do if they didn’t like me? By chance.” Eren finished.

His question lead to her laughing again, thinking his question was some nervous joke. Only it wasn’t a joke. “Don’t worry so much, I’m sure they’ll love you. Just like I do.” Mikasa soothed, or at least tried to. Eren faked a laugh, hoping she would believe it, and she did. Too soon in Eren’s mind had they reached her front door. He’d been here before, but while at least one of her parents were on duty and the other was busy. Never when they’d both been home.

Mikasa pulled out her key and unlocked the front door rather quickly for Eren’s liking, but it was her house, and she did do it everyday once or twice a day at least. “Mom, Dad, we’re home.” Mikasa called into the seemingly empty house. The empty living room gave Eren a moment to try and relax a little bit. But, it was only a moment as both Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman entered the living room and immediately eyed Eren, probably realizing exactly who he was and wondering what a delinquent like him was doing with their honor roll daughter.

Everyone was silent for an agonizingly long minute before the silence was broken by Mikasa. “Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Eren. Eren, these are my parents, Petra and Levi.” Mikasa introduced, gesturing between each person as they were introduced by her.

Eren was extremely tense trying to silently beg her parents not to call him out in front of their daughter. “It’s nice to meet you Eren.” Petra said, offering Eren one of her hands. The nudging her husband to do the same after they had shook. He’d be okay, for now. And that’s all that matters.


End file.
